Playing with Fire
by whisperofguilt
Summary: This is the love story between Taranee and Phobos. It takes place in a parallel universe from the W.I.T.C.H cartoon which means that some of the events maybe similar while others are left out completely or have different endings.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang loudly at Sheffield High school. Crowds of kids were huddled together in the front lawn laughing and sharing stories from over the break. A short girl with chin length fire red hair tapped her foot as she relaxed on one of the walls of the building. She looked slightly irritable as she huffed a strand of hair out of her face.

 **"Will!"** An energetic cry barreled through the noise of all the students.

An Asian girl with long black hair sectioned in two long ponytails maneuvered her way through the crowd towards the red headed girl.

 **"Hay Lin"** Will called a little more calmly but the excitement within her was equally great.

The two girls embraced each other until more cries could be heard. The two girls turned to see a tall blonde haired girl, a brown skin girl with dark blue hair and a short haired brunette coming towards them from different directions. All five of the girls hugged each other and smiled.

 **"I thought Summer vacation would never end"** Hay Lin sighed in exhaustion as she thought about her summer helping in her family's restaurant.

 **"Well I had an incredible summer, you know except for the part where we had to kick evil butt"** The blonde haired girl said tossing her waist length hair behind her shoulder.

 **"That was actually my favorite part. Next time I'm staying here with Hay Lin. I'm still itching from all of those bug bites"** The brown skin girl said rubbing her arms as she reminisced on her family's camping adventures.

 **"The beach wasn't so bad...well the parts where I didn't have to baby sit my obnoxious brother"** The brunette said with a shrug.

 **"I'm just glad to get back to something familiar even if it is school"** Will said as the five of them made their way inside and separated to go to their classes.

 **"Call me crazy but fighting evil monsters is beginning to feel normal to me, this is what feels weird"** The brown skin girl said motioning to everything around her as she walked with Will to class.

Hay Lin and the brunette walked together to math class catching up on their summer when a short boy with wild orange red hair and freckles ran to the side of the brunette.

 **"I missed you my little passion flower. How was your summer?"** He asked in a nasally tone.

 **"Beat it Martin"** The brunette said with a sigh.

 **"Until we meet again my little buttercup"** He said with a laugh.

 **"And so it begins"** The brunette said with a sarcastic sigh as she held the door to the classroom open for her friend.

 **"Oh stop it Irma, Martin is a sweet guy"** Hay Lin smirked.

Irma shrugged as they took their seats and prepared for an hour of soul crushing boredom. A few hours later the bell finally rang for the best time of the day, lunch. Despite the mysterious items that they tried to pass as food it was the one time of day that all of the friends were together and could catch up on any and everything. Grabbing her tray Irma made her way with Will over to their table.

The blonde haired girl, Will and the brown skinned girl with blue hair were already sitting and laughing amongst each other. Eventually everyone had made it to the table.

 **"So since it's the beginning of the school year I was thinking that we could have a sleep over at my place"** Will said with a smile.

 **"Sounds great"** Hay Lin said enthusiastically.

 **"Sure why not"** The blonde haired girl shrugged as she stared into a small hand held mirror and reapplied her lip gloss.

 **"I don't know my mom is still a little upset at me for pulling that whole disappearing act"** The blue haired girl said sadly.

 **"It was for the greater good"** The blonde haired girl reasoned.

 **"Yeah try telling her that"** The blue haired girl said unconvinced.

 **"Oh come on Taranee you can't let me suffer through another one of Cornelia's Caleb crazed ramblings"** Irma pleaded the with the blue haired girl.

The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes at Irma before flipping her hair with a small huff of annoyance.

 **"Ok. Ok. I'll see what I can do"** Taranee, the blue haired girl, said with a sigh.

 **"Great I'm in need of a slumber party"** Will said moving some of her food around on her plate with her fork.

 **"What's wrong perky pinky pumpkin?"** Irma asked with a look of mock sympathy

 **"I told you never to call me that"** Will said full of hostility causing Irma to burst into a fit of laughter.

 **"Alright. Alright. What's up really?"** Irma asked.

 **"It's just my mom and Mr. Collins, Dean, are becoming kind of serious. It's beyond weird seeing that he's my History teacher"** Will groaned.

 **"I think they're a cute couple"** Hay Lin said with a smile clasping her hands together.

Everyone stared at her causing her smile to fall.

 **"Or not"** She said with a smile.

 **"Look don't worry about it tonight it's just us"** Irma said with a smile of encouragement.

 **"Thanks"** Will smiled gratefully.

The scene with the girls played on the stone floor of a castle throne room surrounded by sand as two sets of eyes looked down on the five girls, unbeknownst to the young women.

 **"The guardians grow stronger master"** A short blonde haired man hissed to a pale complexioned man with excessively long white blonde hair that sat on the throne. His features chiseled and strong as his emerald eyes closed with frustration at the scene. With a wave of his hand the image disappeared and he turned to face the short blonde haired man.

 **"Yes"**

 **"I do have a plan master that will surely..."**

 **"No. You have failed me one too many times"** The long haired man growled with annoyance interrupting the other man.

The long haired man raised his hand as static surrounded it and an evil grin stretched across his face.

 **"No. Master please I beg you"** The man hissed in fear as he bowed to the man who seemed ready to strike.

 **"Very well I will give you one last chance to prove yourself to me but heed my words Cedric if you fail me once again I will show no mercy"** The long haired man said lowering his hand as it returned to normal.

 **"Thank you master"** Cedric breathed in relief.

 **"Save your thanks just do not fail me"** The long haired man said raising his voice.

 **"Yes Master"** Cedric said respectfully.

His eyes widening as if he was in pain as he threw his head back and a long snake like tongue hissed into the air. His hands that once appeared normal were covered in stripes as they began to melt into his body and a long tail grew fusing his legs together. Long razor sharp claws forced their way out where his finger nails once were and where the loyal servant Cedric stood now sat a huge green snake with black stripes with the chest and face resembling the man that once stood in the spot. However there were a few differences such as his hair now reaching his tail bone and his features resembling those of a snake like hybrid.

 **"What is it you wish for me to do Master?"** Cedric hissed evilly.

The prince smiled darkly as he began to explain his plan to his loyal servant.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle buzzed with rumors of Phobos' plan igniting gossip that soon floated outside of the castle to a short dark haired boy with features that were in between boyish and a man. His dark brown eyes did not fit his face as they looked older than what his age appeared to be, darkened by years of fighting for a cause he believed in so much that he would gladly lie his life down for. A tall blue creature was hidden in the shadows as the boy casually leaned up against a wall in front of the creature.

 **"There are rumors that Phobos is planning an attack on the Guardians on Earth. That is all I know"**

 **"When?"**

 **"Soon that is all I can tell you"** The blue creature whispered as his eyes shifted in the dark making sure no one was close enough to over hear them.

 **"I will inform the other leaders it could be a trap we must be prepared"** The brown haired boy said in a low tone.

 **"Be careful Caleb something about this does not feel right"**

 **"I agree. I will be in touch"** Caleb, the brown haired boy said hurriedly before walking away appearing as if he had only been relaxing against the wall before heading off.

Caleb wondered down the dark back streets of Meridian until a familiar smell made him turn his nose up in disgust.

 **"Blunk it's time to go"** The boy said sternly to the small green goblin like creature that was referred to as a Passling. The little Passling was waste deep in a trash pit searching through what he called treasures.

 **"Blunk smell portal. It's close"** Blunk said as he sniffed the air around him before jumping out of the pit following the scent like a blood hound. Caleb gagged in disgust of the heavy scent that seemed to follow the Passling as he followed closely behind.

Soon they came to a large glowing blue circle that floated in the middle of no where. The two stepped through the portal back to Earth as they headed to Hay Lin's family Chinese Restaurant which served as a headquarters for the Guardians of the veil along with himself and Blunk. Cedric peered from the shade of the forest and quickly slithered through before the Guardians could come and close the portal. After finding an empty alley he transformed back into his human form before disappearing into the night.

There was a knock on a beige door as Taranee desperately tried to grip her sleeping bag, duffel bag and laptop case without crashing to the ground. Will opened the door with a smile before grabbing a bag from Taranee.

 **"Thanks"** Taranee smiled before making her way inside.

 **"Yay! You made it"** Hay Lin rushed over wrapping her arms around her friend.

 **"Yeah"** Taranee smiled as she looked at her friends gathered around the television in Will's room.

Taranee smiled to herself as she watched her friends but she could not help but feel a slight sadness inside. They were all so amazing and she often wondered why they would even hang out with her. She was nothing, a nobody, even when she was with her friends most guys still didn't even notice her. She did not have a warm, outgoing and energetic personality like Hay Lin or her strong confidence. She was not drop dead gorgeous like Cornelia or possessed Irma's witty and sarcasm, and don't even get her started on Will. Not only was she the heart of the Guardians but she was dating one of the hottest guys in school who also helped save the world on occasion.

Taranee was incredibly shy although it had gotten better since she befriended her four friends and started fighting evil, but no one besides her friends knew of her powers or what she did with them so every time she changed back from being the guardian of fire she was plain old, boring Taranee. She loved being a Guardian and seeing the difference they made by risking their lives nearly everyday but she just wished something exciting would happen in her normal life.

 **"Hey you ok?"** A voice asked in concern. Taranee turned to see Irma sitting beside her.

 **"Yeah I'm fine just a little stressed with school and this whole Phobos, Elyon thing"** Taranee lied expertly.

 **"Don't worry about it Mr. Baddie isn't going to be attacking anytime soon we gave his ego a pretty good beating"** Irma chuckled giving Taranee a hug.

 **"Speaking of which doesn't anyone find it strange we haven't heard from Phobos in over a month?"** Cornelia asked.

 **"Yeah but let Meridian enjoy the peace and quiet there's nothing we can do right now anyway"** Will said simply.

 **"Yeah even the rebels have been anxious for something to do"** Hay Lin said with a wide smile.

 **"Enough of Phobos and Meridian. Tonight all I want to talk about is Vance Michael Justin and which of these movies is going to give me the worse nightmare"** Irma said turning the conversation to a happier note.

 **"Ooooh I vote for Return of the Pharoah"** Hay Lin said in a spooky voice pretending to be a zombie as she grabbed onto Cornelia who huffed in slight irritation that Hay Lin had messed up her hair.

 **"Return of the Pharaoh it is"** Irma said with excitement as she popped the DVD into the player.

Will placed a few large bowls of popcorn and bottles of soda on the floor as the girls huddled around on edge of the suspense yet to come.

 _Meanwhile in a bookstore a few miles away_

A tall slender man with golden blonde hair reaching to the small of his back, which was pulled back into a low ponytail, stacked books on the bare shelves around the bookstore. There were not many streetlights around and the bookstore seemed to be the only source of light for a few blocks. The man glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and stacked one last book before locking the store's front door and heading towards the back of the store. A large burgundy leather bound book sat on a shelf with various other books. At first glance one would not have noticed it except if you were to look closer the strange symbol like writing would peak your curiosity. The man reached out a hand towards the book and wrapped his long fingers around the spine as he pulled the book but not enough for it to completely leave the shelf. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the bookstore was empty.

The man was transported to a labyrinth made of thousands of books but he maneuvered his way through it expertly until he came to a large wooden door. Turning the handle quietly he stepped inside making sure to close the door securely behind him. The room was mostly bare except for a wooden desk that sat in the center of the room. An old book sat closed on the desk along with what looked to be a large snow globe however nothing was inside of it and a small sack of sand. The man reached into the sack pouring the sand over the globe when it began to glow. The man dropped to one knee before a transparent form floated above the globe.

 **"I hope you have good news to report"** A man dressed in expensive robes with long white blonde hair said with little patience.

The slender blonde book store owner smirked as he transformed into a ten foot tall snake with long white hair.

 **"Yes Prince Phobos. I have secured a cover as a bookstore operator. Soon the Guardians will be yours"** Cedric hissed.

 **"Perfect"** Phobos smiled.

The two men chuckled evilly but one held a slightly more evil glint in his eye and a small smirk. Phobos' hologram disappeared and Cedric stood turning back into his human glamoured form as he returned to set up the bookstore for it's grande opening.

The next morning a short girl with long blonde hair rushed around her room throwing clothes and objects everywhere as she searched for something in particular. She huffed in annoyance and desperation as she glanced at the clock once again making her heart pound harder in her chest.

 **"Elyon hurry up dear or you'll be late"** A voice called from downstairs.

 **"In a second mom"** A frantic voice called in return.

Elyon sighed in relief as she found what she was looking for. Securing the locket around her neck she grabbed her book bag and rushed downstairs to see her mom setting a plate of food on the table. The young girl sat down with appreciation preparing to dig into the hot meal when the sound of a horn blaring outside caused her to groan in disappointment. Popping a few pieces of fruit in her mouth she grabbed her bag and rushed towards the front door.

 **"Sorry mom I gotta go"** Elyon waved frantically before disappearing through the front door and onto the yellow school bus parked outside of her house.

She walked past a few rows before she sat down next to one of her friends named Alchemy. The girl would be described as weird and along the lines of Goth to most with her dark and depressing music and neutral expressions but never the less they had been friends for many years.

 **"What's up?"** Elyon said with a smile as she stared at her friend.

 **"Nothing much. There's a new bookstore that just opened. You wanna walk with me after school?"** Alchemy asked.

 **"Sure"** Elyon agreed as they caught each other up on their weekend.

Alchemy soon waved goodbye to her friend as she rushed across campus to her first class. Elyon walked in the opposite direction when her eyes fell on her best friend Cornelia laughing with four of her other friends. Lately all five of them had been acting strange but whenever she asked about it they would lie to her so eventually she gave up trying to get the truth, however she could not help but feel hurt as Cornelia chose to spend all of her time with the other girls. They had flaked out a few times when they were all suppose to be hanging out and even ditched her on occasion. Whenever she would argue with Cornelia about it she would only say that it was an emergency but she had heard them talking about some weird sci-fi game they played together. She was angry at all of them but more so at Cornelia since she was suppose to be her best friend and she let them treat her so badly.

The day seemed to go by slow like usual as Elyon glanced at the table across the cafeteria where her ex-bestfriend and associates sat talking among themselves. Everyone had serious expressions on their face and their mouths were either open in surprise or pressed tightly in worry. Caleb's arm was thrown over the back of Cornelia's chair as he casually offered his opinion only to be slapped in the chest by Cornelia. Will's eyes glanced over and caught Elyon's making everyone turn in her direction. Elyon only rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her new group of friends. She came in on the end of the conversation but smiled and tried to wing it as she ignored the sets of eyes that were burning a hole in her back. Finally the last bell rang for the day and everyone rejoiced as they hurriedly rushed out of the building saying their goodbyes for the day.

Elyon was standing at the bus stop right outside of the gates of Sheffield High when she heard a familiar voice calling her name in desperation. Elyon only rolled her eyes not paying the person any attention as she continued talking to Alchemy who glanced back at Cornelia's form running towards them.

 **"I think Cornelia is trying to get your attention"** Alchemy said looking at Elyon who's mouth was set in a grim expression.

 **"Whatever. Just ignore her"** She said nonchalantly as the two of them stepped onto the bus.

The bus started with a hiss and pulled off before Cornelia could come close to reaching the bus stop. Cornelia's eyes shined with unshed tears as she watched her best friend ride away without sparing her a glance. Sighing in defeat she leaned into the comforting arms of Caleb as he pulled her closer to himself.

 **"All of this will be over soon. Elyon will know the truth about who she is and she'll understand"** Caleb said trying to offer encouraging words to his misty eyed girlfriend.

 **"I hope so"** Cornelia said with uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 3

On the corner of 23rd and Elm street sat a small Chinese restaurant named the Golden Dragon. It was owned and operated by Hay Lin's family but her grandmother ran majority of the restaurant while her parent's cooked and cleaned. Her father was the restaurant's accountant as well and spent most of his nights making sure the restaurant was financially strong as soon as the restaurant closed for the evening. Although the restaurant kept the Lin's busy family was extremely important to the Lin's. They instilled responsibility, a love for family and knowing what is important into their daughter, Hay Lin. The six teens huddled around empty boxes and various items in the basement as they tried to come up with a plan on the latest crisis in Meridian.

A three foot goblin looking creature named Blunk was rummaging through the many "treasures" in the basement that anyone else would consider junk as he stuffed some things into a satchel he wore across his chest. His head popped out of one of the piles of junk as he heard everyone talking about portals and Phobos. He jogged over to Caleb who glanced down at him before grabbing his nose.

 **"Blunk found portal. Not far"** He said proudly.

 **"Ok so let me get this straight we are going Guardian to go fight a sand pit?"** Irma said confused.

 **"Not just a sand pit. One that eats people"** Caleb said darkly.

 **"So why don't they just rope it off or something"** Cornelia said with sigh.

 **"It's not that simple. It...it moves"**

The five teenage girls looked at him as if he sprouted another head on his shoulders causing Caleb to take a deep sigh.

 **"I know it sounds weird but seeing everything we faced can't you just trust me?"** Caleb asked with his hands outstretched.

 **"Ok well say we do find this moving sand pit then what?"** Taranee asked resting her back against a wall folding her arms across her chest.

 **"We'll just have to wing it. The rebels already have enough on their plate they don't need a man eating sand pit terrorizing & eating the few supporters it does have"** Will said taking command.

 **"Blunk take us to the portal"** Will said clutching the glowing amulet around her neck.

In a secluded part of a city park sat a blue glowing portal although it was impossible to see what was on the other side. Will eyed their surroundings to make sure no one was watching before taking the amulet out of her shirt.

 **"Guardians unite"** She called then there was a bright flash of light blinding Blunk and Caleb. Once the light dimmed away the five teenage girls stood in fairy like outfits complete with real wings. Everyone crossed through the portal to enter Meridian.

Meridian had seen better days. Once it was so full of sunshine and happiness. It held a medieval village type of feel to it although it was older than Earth. Humans were not the only inhabitants of this realm there were witches, and other monsters that lived in Meridian but so long ago mostly everyone got along in harmony. Now Meridian was permanently covered in shadows and looked like something out of a horror movie with it's barren trees and dried rivers and lakes.

Silently they all maneuvered through the outskirts of Meridian with the guidance of Caleb, who was a native. After some time they all came across the moving sand pit with the assistance of two children who claimed their brother had been taken by the pit many years ago. Taranee told the kids to run back home seeing that it was too dangerous for them to stay. The two kids held onto one another and took cover but did not leave in case they needed to go get help for the Guardians. Caleb and Cornelia ran off to find some sturdy vines they could use as ropes but soon returned. Caleb tied the end to a strong looking tree while each of the Guardians grabbed a space on the vine and dove into the pit. Within the pit sat a city completely made out of sand. However there were no houses or anything like that instead skyscraper tall pillars of sands stretched from the bottom to the top. Within the pillars were human skeletons the Guardians gasped in shock and horror.

 **"Are they alive?"** Hay Lin asked sadly expecting the worse.

 **"I think so"** Cornelia said placing a hand on one of the skeletons encased in hard sand when the sand reached out to grab her wrist.

She screamed in fear as she tried to yank herself free but the sand only pulled her deeper into the pillar. Hay lin used her power of wind to blow the sand away long enough for Cornelia to fly a safe distance away but the sand was quickly reconstructing itself.

 **"What are we going to do?"** Cornelia asked in fear.

 **"I have an idea"** Taranee called. **"Cornelia. You and Will get the people out. Me and Hay Lin will distract it"**

 **"What about me?"** Irma called.

 **"Go get help Caleb can't pull all of these people out"**

Irma nodded before tugging on the vine rope and being pulled to the surface. The fight against the living sand pit wasn't going as easy as planned but eventually they managed to get everyone out. The sand pit formed itself into a giant fist and struck at Cornelia knocking her out cold. Will and Hay Lin grabbed her keeping her from falling to the base of the pit.

 **"Water"** Irma called turning the sand pits attack to mud.

 **"Get her out of here"** Irma said over her shoulder as she continued to attack the creature.

Once the other three guardians were safely to the surface Taranee and Irma rushed out of the pit from a hole Taranee made with her fire ability. The two of them flew above the pit as Taranee attacked the pit with fire again scorching the entire pit before Irma used her icy cold water to extinguish the flames turning the once monstrous living sand pit into a small glass rink. The citizens cheered merrily as children slid across the glass and played happily. The two children from earlier hugged their brother happily before the sister turned to her missing brother with hopeful eyes.

 **"Did you get our ball?"** She questioned.

 _Back on Earth_

The Guardians along with Caleb cheered to their latest victory as they enjoyed a nice meal at the Golden Dragon. They laughed and joked with one another completely unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching threw an open window of the restaurant. An evil smile stretched across the man's thin lips as he turned and disappeared further into the shadows.

Taranee kept quiet most of the evening as she pushed her food back and forth on her plate. No one seemed to notice much as she rested her chin in her palms and stared out one of the windows in the restaurant. The night seemed darker than usual but maybe she was imagining it she was definitely past the point of exhaustion. Something was different about tonight she could just feel it but apparently she was the only one. She could feel her lids becoming heavier. She thanked Hay Lin's grandmother for the food before gathering her things to head home. Irma decided to walk with her seeing that it was safer and convenient.

Taranee closed her bedroom door and tossed her book bag not to far away before throwing herself on her bed. She sighed in bliss and told herself she would only take a quick nap before reading over some of her notes one more time before her test tomorrow in History. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

At first Taranee was just drifting through darkness before the darkness slowly began to take shape and she was standing in Meridien. It seemed even colder and barren than she remembered but she didn't focus on it too much what she really wanted to know was how she got here and why she was alone.

She began walking towards the main village and looked around at the eerily quiet cottages wondering where everyone could be. Her eyes caught light coming from the glassless opening in a small cottage. A woman with a scarf tied around her head quickly closed the wooden doors to the window. Taranee's brows creased in confusion as she continued onward. Most of the activity seemed to come from the castle although there still seemed to be no one around. Tarannee wrapped her arms around herself as a cold wind blew chilling her to the bone.

 **"Hello?"** Taranee called down the empty hallways.

 _Great idea to yell in the empty creepy castle. Have you learned nothing from horror movies?_ She thought to herself.

She jumped and quickly turned her head in the direction of a small noise. She sighed to herself knowing she should do everything besides move towards the sound but seeing that she was the only one here, and had no idea how she got here in the first place, maybe she could find help. As she slowly treaded down the hallway she could not help glancing at every shadow she passed. Soon she began to recognize the sound as music. It was a blend of classical and something she couldn't quite put her finger on but it was beautiful.

The music seemed to brighten the cold hallway as she noticed large portraits hanging on a stone wall. From the looks of it she guessed it to be the royal family of Meridian. As she continued down the hall she noticed each member had their own individual portrait. There was a stunningly beautiful pale skinned woman with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Beside her was a portrait of a man with sharp features, auburn colored hair that was neatly combed and dark brown eyes. The man did not seem vicious at all but you could tell by his demeanor that he was a soldier. The last two portraits were of a baby Elyon laying in a sea of fine silks as she reached up with an entertained expression on her face, and lastly a portrait of a younger Phobos but he was obviously older than his sister possibly around six or seven. He looked incredibly handsome in his formal attire although his face looked like he was incredibly bored by the whole situation. His hair was extremely long even at that young age and his emerald green eyes shined with mischief and curiosity. Taranee caught herself lingering longer at the photo of Phobos.

 _It's almost hard to believe he could have turned into such a power hungry psychopath._ Taranee thought to herself as she turned her head back in the direction of the music.

Cautiously she approached a door that was slightly cracked allowing light to spill through into the hallway. Silently Taranee peered through the crack and covered her mouth to keep from gasping in surprise. The door lead to a beautifully decorated music room and sitting at a glossy black piano sat Phobos playing a gentle melody with a peaceful expression on his face. Taranee was completely awed at the sight before her and so captivated by the music that she did not notice she had opened the door wider. Phobos was completely lost in the music as his fingers moved expertly up and down the contrasting keys. Taranee drifted further into the room completely entranced until her knee bumped into a large instrument that for some reason she had not noticed before. The music came to a screeching halt as Phobos' head snapped in her direction his emerald eyes a flame with confusion and anger.

 **"Who are you? What are you doing here?"** He asked quickly before stalking towards her.

 **"I...I..."** She stumbled.

 **"What kind of sorcery is this?"** He growled angrily.

 **"No I..."** Taranee tried to explain but before she could say another word she covered her head and cried out in fright as Phobos used his magic to attack her. Taranee turned and fled taking whatever route looked like it was the best option. She continued running for what seemed forever only to wind up right back where she started.

A dark chuckle echoed off the walls as a shiver of fear raced down her spine. This was impossible she couldn't have been running in circles this entire time.

 **"Nowhere to run"** Phobos said with a malicious smile as he sent a blast of energy straight towards Taranee who was cowered in a corner. She screamed in terror as she placed her hands in front of her face to block the attack. Soon she was surrounded in bright light as she sat up with a loud scream. Sweat poured down her face as she covered her face with her palms.

The next thing she knew her door was being blown open as her mother looked at her with wide eyes.

 **"I'm alright mom"** Taranee sighed putting on a false smile big enough to convince her mother.

" **Just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you"** Taranee said.

Her mother looked her daughter over once more before going back to bed. Taranee pushed back what little covers covered her as she walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Downing the water without taking a breath she breathed heavily as she placed the empty glass in the sink. She placed both hands on the counter as she took calming breaths. Why was this bothering her so much? It was only a dream but why would she dream of Phobos? It didn't make any sense. With a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head she made her way back to her room and laid down but she knew there was no hope of sleep as she stared at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Taranee sighed happily seeing that it was the weekend. Usually she dreaded the weekends knowing it would be spent cooped up in her room alternating between watching TV and reading Manga comics. However since she became a Guardian she rarely got any weekends to herself. She hoped that things stayed calm and quiet for a few days she could use the time off. After showering and putting on a change of pajamas she stumbled into the kitchen to hear music playing as her mom made some kind of protein smoothie. She was dressed in work out gear and shined from light perspiration.

 **"You aren't going out with your friends this weekend?"** Her mom asked as she hummed to herself and jogged in place.

 **"I don't know I'm kind of tired"** Taranee said opening the refrigerator pulling out an apple. She washed it off and took a big bite out of it.

Taranee's mother glanced at her but decided not to speak about the incident last night.

 **"Well it's good to get out of the house. Maybe you and Nigel can hang out"**

 **"Um no"** A tall brown skinned boy a few years older than Taranee said as he pulled his dreads in a ponytail behind him.

 **"Nigel"** Their mother warned with a stern look.

 **"It's ok mom. I'm suppose to meet Will today anyway besides I'm not that great at basketball"** Taranee smirked as she watched her brother grab a basketball out of the living room and rush out the door.

 **"Bye mom"** Nigel called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

 **"Well if you want we can spend the day together"** Her mom said right before her phone began ringing on the counter. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed before answering it. The call wasn't long but Taranee knew it was about work.

 **"Actually honey can we take a rain check?"** Her mother asked with guilt filled eyes.

 **"Sure just add it to the others"** Taranee mumbled before sliding off of the stool and taking another bite of her apple.

Taranee shut the door to her room as her mother stared after her daughter with a hurt look.

Taranee sighed as she looked around her room. Seeing that she kept it clean there was nothing for her to do to keep busy and soon she decided that if she didn't get out of those four walls she was going to lose it. Almost on cue her phone began vibrating on her night stand. She looked to see that it was Hay Lin.

 **"What's up?"** Taranee answered.

 **"We have an emergency. Meet us at the Golden Dragon"** Hay Lin said urgently.

 **"On my way"** Taranee said before hanging up. Quickly throwing on some clothes and grabbing a few things she rushed out of the house heading towards the restaurant.

Taranee leaned against the wall of the Golden Dragon gasping for breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Hey where's the fire?"** Caleb asked with a curious expression.

 **"Hay Lin...** _Gasp_ **... Emergency"** Taranee said feeling winded.

Caleb and Teranee rushed down to the basement of the Golden Dragon to see Hay Lin pacing while Cornelia sat calmly on a stack of boxes.

 **"What's the emergency?"** Caleb questioned in his Rebel Leader tone.

Both girls turned from the outburst in surprise.

 **"This is the most dangerous mission we will ever go on"** Cornelia said seriously.

 **"What happened? Did Phobos cross the veil?!"** Caleb questioned in fear.

Taranee's mind wandered back to the blonde haired emerald eyed prince. Even though he did try to kill her her thoughts always seemed to return to seeing him playing the piano with that adorable and peaceful expression on his face. It was amazing how a simple smile could soften his features and make him look like a completely different person. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hay Lin shoved a paper in her face. Taranee looked at her friend questionably while Caleb took the paper. Her stared down in confusion at a detailed drawing of a guy on a bike.

 **"Who's the guy?"** Caleb thought.

 **"I don't know. I saw him while I was out making deliveries. He was incredibly dreamy"** Hay Lin said a little love struck.

 **"Are you serious?"** Caleb questioned unamused.

 **"I ran over five miles for this?"** Taranee squealed in annoyance.

 **"I know. I know but when have you ever seen her like this over a guy?"** Cornelia asked.

Neither Caleb nor Taranee answered although Taranee's expression did soften.

 **"True"** Taranee whispered.

 **"This is really important to her"** Cornelia added.

Taranee sighed and took the paper from Caleb.

 **"Yeah well call me when there's an** ** _actual_** **emergency"** Caleb grumbled before turning to leave while Cornelia went after him.

 **"He is pretty cute"** Taranee chuckled.

 **"I know right"** Hay Lin said making dreamy eyes at the drawing.

 **"Alright I'll try my best"** Taranee agreed.

 **"Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!"** Hay Lin shrieked as she threw her arms around Taranee bringing her into a crushing hug.

Taranee smiled at her friend before hugging her in return.

 **"Well we should show this to the rest of the gang"** Taranee said.

 **"Oh don't worry I made copies"** Hay Lin grinned motioning towards a box filled with copies of the drawing. Teranee shook her head as she sat down to get more details about how Hay Lin and this mystery guy first met...well kind of.

* * *

 _On the Opposite side of town_

Will and Irma stood across the street from a new bookstore. Irma glanced down at a piece of ripped paper with a scribbling of an address.

 **"Yep this is the one"** She muttered happily.

 **"Hey, isn't that Elyon?"** Will questioned shading her eyes from the sun to get a better view of the bookstore through one of it's large windows. Irma copied her and her eyes widened in surprise as they saw they're younger friend stacking books on a shelf.

 **"looks like it"** Irma exclaimed.

The two girls quickly crossed the street opening the door to the bookstore as a bell signaled their arrival. Elyon had not bothered to break her focus seeing that there were a lot of books she had to put up.

 **"Welcome to 22nd Street Books"** She greeted not wanting to seem rude and seeing that Cedric had disappeared she hoped the customers could find their own way around. She was fairly new to her job and wouldn't be much help.

Almost as if by magic a tall, slender, blonde headed gentlemen emerged from a shadowed corner of the bookstore. His eyes widened slightly from the sight of the two girls that had entered his store but the expression was too quick for either of the girls to notice.

 **"May I help you?"** He questioned politely.

 **"I'm looking for some books on radio broadcasting"** Irma proclaimed.

 **"Radio broadcasting? Yes, I believe I have a few in the back. I haven't finished setting everything up quite yet. I will return shortly"** He smiled before disappearing once again.

Irma shrugged her shoulders as she made her way towards Elyon and Will who were having what appeared to be an unpleasant discussion.

 **"I have to go. I have work to do"** Elyon sighed turning away from Will and focusing even more on her task with a scowl. Will sighed and walked towards Irma who met up with her in a few steps. Will shook her head with a saddened expression when the bookstore owner appeared behind them causing them to jump in surprise.

 **"Forgive me I did not mean to startle you. I'm afraid I do not have many books on radio broadcasting but here is what I do have"** He said offering her a stack of about ten books.

Irma quickly glanced through them before picking out three. After quickly paying for the books Irma and Will left the bookstore and began the walk home.

 **"What happened in there?"** Irma questioned.

Will sighed.

 **"Same as always she doesn't want to talk to me because she hates all of us. Am I really doing the right thing? Maybe we should just tell her?"** Will wondered aloud.

 **"Like you said it's really dangerous for her to know now and then there's the possibility she wouldn't believe us. Before this whole Guardian thing I wouldn't have believed it either"** Irma said.

 **"Yeah"** Will sighed again.

 **"It's not for forever"** Irma encouraged with a smile.

 **"Yeah you're right"** Will said giving a weak smile in return. **"I just feel so horrible"**

 **"We all do"** Irma said wrapping her arms around her friends shoulder for a hug as they continued walking down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Teranee closed the front door to her house before leaning on the heavy object for support. It seems the peace and quiet they had enjoyed was short lived. Phobos sent the tracker after one of the rebels in the village and he nearly leveled the place. It took them a while to subdue him but once they did he managed to escape. Will suggested they let him go and help the villagers, clean up and rebuild the village. They spent hours helping to the point where Teranee barely had the energy to make it home, not to mention she was already sore from the fight. When they finally made it back Irma and Will crashed at Hay Lin's place while Caleb helped Cornelia home.

The only thing Teranee could think about was making it to her room and passing out on her bed. She knew she had homework but hopefully she could get most of it done on the bus and during lunch. The house seemed empty and Teranee glanced at a note taped to the back of the door. Like always her mom and dad were working late and nine times out of ten Nigel was gone and wouldn't be back until after school the next day. Her stomach grumbled loudly but she chose to ignore it as she slugged her way towards her bedroom. Dropping her bag by the door she stumbled to her bed before passing out on top of the covers.

She snuggled deeper into her pillow which seemed fluffier than normal but she wasn't complaining until a cold draft made her shutter. She didn't remembering it being so cold when she came home but she was too tired to pay much attention to anything so with a huff she pushed herself out of bed only to shriek in surprise when her bare feet came into contact with a freezing stone floor. Coming in contact with the icy floor woke her up instantly. Taranee looked around the room in confusion. Obviously she was not in her bedroom anymore. She laid in the center of a California King size bed with blankets and pillows that made you feel as if you were sleeping on air. The room was elegantly decorated yet had the appeal of a wealthy bachelor.

 **"Ugh not again"** She moaned as she buried her head in her hands.

She looked around the room once again hoping to find some kind of shoes she could wear and thought she found nothing when her hands landed on a pair of socks rolled into a ball. She immediately recognized them as a pair of socks from her room. Ignoring the creepy feeling coming over her she put the socks on and left the room she awoke in. Silently she crept through the empty halls though she was surprised by the lack of doors in the castle. She felt as if she was traveling through a maze again when she came to the music room.

Cautiously she peeked her head inside to see that it was empty. Having little to no other option she walked inside the room forgetting to close the door behind her. The beauty of the room had not dulled to her and she still found herself captivated by it. As she explored the music room she came to a full length mirror. She looked herself over with scrutiny as always and sighed sadly. Undoing her hair from the side braid she watched her wavy hair cascade around her. Her hair wasn't freakishly long like Phobos and Cornelia but it came to an acceptable length, she supposed, watching it stop a little below her chest. She tossed and fluffed her hair with her hands as she looked at her rounded glasses. She took the glasses off wondering what she looked like without them although she knew her vision would be too bad to answer that question. Just for kicks she removed the glasses anyway and stared in shock as her vision was just as clear with the glasses as they were without them. Dropping her glasses in surprise she silently cursed as one of the lenses cracked from the force of the stone floor. However seeing that she could see just fine without them in this dream land, or wherever she was, she decided to leave them as she walked over to the piano. With another hesitant glace at the door she sat down at the backless bench. Gently she ran her fingers across the keys as memories of piano recitals and composing with her older brother came to mind from their younger years. Teranee became talented in many instruments but her favorite was the piano. Her mind drifted to a song she had been wanting to play with for a while but she never had the time. Her fingers played the keys gingerly to a soft melody as her voice reflected the soft melody.

 _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_  
 _Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with_  
 _Fire_  
 _And Smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Duran's sons_

Unbeknowest to Teranee prince Phobos had been on his way to the music room when he heard a soft yet beautiful voice coming from the room. Apart of him thought of killing the intruder but seeing that it was his music room, his only place of sanctuary, he did not wish to destroy it. He peered from the shadows to conceal himself from the intruder and was not surprised to see a young woman, since the voice gave that much away, but he was surprised to find the same woman he found snooping around his music room before. It took him a few minutes to realize it was the same woman seeing that he enjoyed her singing and her new appearance.

 _If this to end in fire_  
 _Then we shall burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high_  
 _Into the night_

 _Calling out Father Oh_  
 _Stand by and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the moutanin side_

 _And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we shall all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
 _Calling out Father Oh_  
 _Prepare as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

His brows creased at the emotion behind her voice. It did not seem as if these were mere words she sang but rather a memory. He silently scolded himself for even paying attention to such details seeing that she meant nothing to him and he should be angry that she disturbed his sanctuary once again but he could not seem to bring himself to interrupt her.

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_  
 _Hallowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_

 _I hope that you remember me_

 _Oh should my people fall_  
 _Surely I'll do the same_  
 _Confined in mountain halls_  
 _We go too close to the flame_

 _Calling out Father oh_  
 _Hold fast and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _I see fire hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes_  
 _for if the dark returns then my brothers will die_  
 _And as the sky is falling down_  
 _It crashed into this lonely town_  
 _And with that shadow 'pon the ground_  
 _I hear my people screaming out_

Phobos' emerald eyes tunneled on the young woman as her voice lifted and rang out with such strength and sorrow he never noticed he was now standing a few feet away from the piano.

 _I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood on the breeze_  
 _I see fire_

 _Oh you know I saw a city burn_  
 _Feel the heat on my skin_  
 _Oooooo_

 _I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

The song seemed to end quicker than he preferred but he stood silent as he watched the young woman sigh and bury her head in her hands.

 **"I do not know if you are brave or foolish for returning here"** Phobos said masking the thoughts and feelings from earlier with an emotionless unreadable expression.

The woman jumped up in fright taking a few steps backwards to put even more distance between them. She stared at the prince in fear but tried to hide it with a pathetic attempt of a fearless look which caused his lips to twitch with amusement.

 **"Or perhaps both"** He said with a smirk.

The young woman's eyes darted around but she failed to speak. This slightly annoyed him but he tried not to show his annoyance to her. He still was not sure who or what she was but if she was powerful enough to break through his protection barrier and invade his consciousness during his sleep she could prove to be useful. Although from the looks of her she did not seem to possess any kind of great power or her powers of deception were just as great.

 **"Can you speak?"** Phobos questioned.

The girl seemed to be thinking about something before she shook her head yes. He sighed in aggravation.

 **"Yes"** She responded softly.

 **"Good"** He smirked. **"Do you know who I am?"**

 **"Yeah I know who you are"** She said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Her response surprised him and he was pleasantly surprised to see there was fire behind those shy chocolate orbs of hers.

 **"Well it seems you are at an advantage since I do not know who you are"** He said.

She did not respond but seemed to be devizing a way to escape.

 **"Do you have a name?"**

 **"Yes"** She answered simply.

 **"I have the feeling you do not wish to share"** He said with a smile.

Her eyes adverted away from his immediately making his narrow at her defiance.

 **"Seeing that you are intruding I believe I am being quite hospitable but if you continue to try my patience..."**

 **"Teranee"** She said interrupting him.

 **"Hm"** He muttered as his eyes traveled up and down her frame.

The clothing she wore was not common among his people accept for the rebels since they traveled between Meridien and Earth. Anger coursed through him as he wondered if she was sent here to deceive him. He would have to keep his guard up around her.

 **"How did you get here?"** He asked bluntly.

Teranee glanced at Phobos wondering if she should tell him but seeing that she didn't have much choice and he was her only chance at getting some answers she decided to tell him.

 **"I..I don't really know. One minute I was sleeping in my bed the next I woke up here...again"**

 **"Are you trained in magic?"** He asked.

 **"No"** Teranee answered although she knew that wasn't completely true but she couldn't possibly tell him she was a Guardian so no was the best option.

Phobos seemed deep in thought from her answer.

 **"Where am I exactly?"** Becoming tired of him being the only one asking questions.

 **"Meridien"** He said with a mischievious smirk.

 **"This isn't Meridien...well not the Meridien I know. There isn't anyone here"**

 **"So you are from my kingdom"** He said seeming happy that his trick went according to planned.

 **"I did not say that"** Teranee huffed aggravated by his trickery.

He looked content as if he received the answer he needed.

 **"Very well"**

 **"Do you have any ideas on how or why I am here?"** Teranee questioned sincerely.

 **"No. Seeing that you are not trained in magic the only option is that someone brought you here but that's impossible"**

 **"So somehow I am in your dreams"** Teranee mumbled to herself but Phobos heard her however chose not to respond.

There was silence between them for a minute before Phobos turned to leave.

 **"Wait!"** Teranee called making him pause in his tracks and turn towards her. She did not trust Phobos but she did not want to be left alone in his head especially seeing she didn't know how she woke up before.

 **"I know you don't want me here but until I can figure out how to wake up maybe you could stay with me"** She said giving a pleading smile.

Phobos' brows creased in thought.

 **"Maybe it would help to reenact the events from last we met"** He smirked evily as his hand began to glow a neon blue color.

 **"Yeah or you could play while I sing"** Teranee felt confused on why she would suggest something like that and expected a cruel response from him. However her mouth almost dropped in shock when he silently took a seat at the piano.

She began their little music session by beginning to sing and he would accompany on the piano. At first she stood near the piano but became tired and took a seat beside him. He did not seem too bothered by her and she may be crazy but she could have sworn he was actually enjoying her presence. An even crazier thing was she was enjoying his presence as well. Suddenly she felt a jolt that made her gasp. When she opened her eyes she was back in her room. She frowned from leaving Phobos and not having the chance to say goodbye.

 **"Come on sweety time to wake up"** Her mom smiled from the side of her bed.

Teranee's eyes shifted to her clock and she groaned.

 **"Mom it's Saturday"** Teranee sighed.

 **"I know but I cancelled everything from work. I thought we could have a girls day out"** Her mom smiled.

 **"Really? You mean it?"** Teranee cried out.

Her mom nodded her head making Teranee jump out of bed and hug her.

 **"Ok give me like twenty minutes"** Teranee exclaimed with excitement. Her mom nodded and left Teranee's room closing the door behind her.

Teranee hopped out of bed in excitement before she collided with the wall making her fall on her butt.

 **"Honey you ok?"** Her mom asked in concern.

 **"Yeah I'm fine I guess I was so excited I forgot my glasses could you get them off of my night stand?"**

 **"Sure honey"** Her mom answered.

After a few minutes went by and Teranee still did not have her glasses she became worried.

 **"Mom you ok?"** Teranee asked.

 **"Yeah I'm fine honey but I can't find your glasses anywhere"** Her mom said puzzled.

 **"Well good thing your optometrist is open on Saturdays but we need to hurry if we want to make it there before they close"** Her mom rushed.

 **"Alright"**

 **"Are you going to be ok?"** Her mom questioned.

Teranee chuckled at her overprotective mom.

 **"Mom I'll be fine it'll just take me less time"**

 **"Ok"** Her mom said before leaving.

Quickly Teranee brushed her teeth and washed her face before throwing on a change of clothes and grabbed her bag before her mom escorted her to the car as if she were a blind person by taking her by the arm. Teranee hummed along to the music on the radio when her mom chuckled and spoke.

 **"You're in a good mood today"**

 **"Yeah I guess"** Teranee shrugged.

 **"You're wearing your hair down now? It suits you"** Her mom said.

Teranee reached up to touch her hair never noticing the wavy hair that fell around her.

 **"um yeah thanks ma. Just trying something new. Speaking of which I was wondering if maybe I could get contacts"** Teranee said quietly.

 **"Really? Well you're full of surprises today"** Her mom said slightly suspicious but didn't want to ruin the bonding moment.

 **"Sure that's fine"** Teranee's mom smiled as she pulled into a parking space.

Teranee smiled in excitement as she hopped out of the car to follow her mother inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Teranee tried not to focus on the whispers and stares as she manuevered through the yard in front of the school. She clutched her books tighter to her chest and sighed with relief once she saw her friends huddled in a circle talking among each other.

 **"Oh..."** Will gasped.

 **"My..."** Irma said in shock.

 **"God!"** Cornelia exclaimed with excitement.

The four best friends stared at Teranee who was easily turning heads as she nervously made her way to her friends. Her hair was flowing care free around her and full of body. She traded in her glasses for contacts and her usual casual style got an upgrade. She wore a black oversized shirt that hung off of one shoulder, a pair of dark skinny jeans and combat boots that came to her knees, with various chains and chiffon fabric draped around the stem of the boots, with a pair of large silver hoop earrings.

 **"Ok who are you and what have you done with our friend?"** Cornelia asked as she looked over Teranee's outfit.

 **"You look great"** Irma chimed in with a smile.

 **"Thanks"** Teranee smiled.

 **"Total babe. Not that you weren't a total babe before, but change is good"** Hay Lin said with a smirk.

 **"Thanks Hay Lin"** Teranee smiled. If it was one thing Hay Lin was it was genuine.

The bell rang letting the students know that first period would be starting in five minutes.

 **"Gotta go!"** They all rushed as they headed off to their seperate classes.

Teranee sighed as she placed a few books in her locker and grabbed her books for her last two classes for the day. Although she definitely could be considered a geek and made straight A's she never had too much of a problem with bullying. She was pretty cool with everyone and many came to her whenever they needed tutoring and things like that. All day she had been getting nothing but attention mostly from guys but a few of the popular girls invited her out to go shopping at the mall but she made up some excuse about working at the Golden Dragon after school.

Although it was annoying she knew that things would die down and everything would go back to normal and besides she was really liking her new look. It was a physical way of showing the change that was occuring within her. She was still on the shy side but then again she was a Guardian she could and had kicked serious butt on multiple occassions. She was smart and knew what she wanted out of life. She was still struggling with her self image but lately it had been getting better. Her mind wandered to Phobos and what he would think of her new look but then she felt uneasy as if she had betrayed her friends. Technically Phobos was still their enemy but she knew there was another side to him he wasn't completely evil. Maybe he wasn't evil at all. She chuckled to herself. Now that was just wishful thinking.

Another bell rang drawing her out of her thoughts as she glanced down at her watch checking the time. Quickly she slammed her locker shut and locked it before racing off to lunch. Today had been incredibly long and she was looking forward to sitting down with her friends even if it was only for half an hour. Seeing that she had been a few minutes late all of her friends were already inside. After grabbing lunch she took a seat beside Hay Lin.

 **"Who's the new girl?"** Caleb whispered to Cornelia but everyone heard him.

 **"Caleb it's Teranee"** Cornelia sighed at her clueless boyfriend.

 **"Teranee?"** Caleb said in surprise as he took in her new appearance.

 **"Take a picture it'll last longer"** Cornelia grumbled.

Teranee narrowed her eyes at Cornelia's remark but tried to ignore it as she picked at the food on her plate.

 **"I don't get it"** Caleb said confused. **"Why would I need a picture I can see her right here"**

 **"It's an expression"** Teranee muttered.

 **"You Earthlings and your weird** _ **expressions"**_ Caleb exclaimed.

 **"I have some homework I need to finish up before class"** Teranee muttered before throwing her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her plate.

 **"Teranee you ok?"** Will questioned.

 **"Yeah"** Teranee said tight lipped before walking out of the cafeteria.

 **"What's up with her?"** Cornelia questioned irritably.

 **"Oh gee I have no idea"** Irma said sarcastically giving Cornelia a frustrated look before grabbing her bag as well and leaving the table.

 **"Whatever"** Cornelia said throwing her long blonde hair over one shoulder.

 _Flashback to Meridien_

Phobos found himself easily lost in the movement of his fingers along the contrasting keys of the piano and the lulling sound of her voice to focus on being upset with her or wanting to kill her. To be honest he did not want to attack her again she had peaked his interest, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. There was a feeling of calm that even escaping into his music room within his mind could not give him. His eyes glanced in her direction as she pulled her wavy hair to one side and continued to sing. He felt his lips pull into a smirk at seeing the smile on her face as she sang. She was in a word, beautiful. He shook the thoughts from his head when he heard a soft gasp and Teranee disappeared. His eyes fell in disappointment. A second later he opened his eyes to see he was laying in his bed.

He sat up burying his head in his hands. He needed to focus there was too much that needed to be done. Not only was he dealing with the rebels but also the constant thorns in his side by the title of the Guardians. Today he was suppose to orchestrate an attack on a village that was rumored to be a base for the rebels but a part of him was beginning to have doubts. What if Teranee happened to live in that village and managed to be hurt? He sneered at himself. Why should he care? She was just a rebel whore after all but sighed immediately feeling guilty for thinking such a horrible thing about her.

She did know who he was and it was no secret that he was not well liked amongst his people yet she never treated him as if she hated him, distrust yes, but hate no. Phobos shook his head to clear it before preparing to take a bath. Hopefully the hot water and fragrances of the shampoo and soap would clear his head further. He sighed in contentment as the hot water relaxed his muscles. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he relaxed until he heard the fall of footsteps. His eyes snapped open filled with irritation and anger.

 **"You better have a good reason for interupting me"** Phobos said calmly though his voice chilled Cedric to the bone.

 **"Master"** Cedric greeted before kneeling in respect.

 **"What is it Cedric?"** Phobos snapped in irritation.

 **"I came to tell you the troops are ready to attack"** Cedric said.

 **"Yes. Very well. However I want you to do as little damage as possible. Draw out the rebels but do not harm the villagers"** Phobos said deep in thought.

Cedric's head raised in surprise as he looked at Lord Phobos who had returned to his relaxed position. His brows stitched together but he trusted Phobos had a plan in motion and did not want to be seen as disrespectful for questioning his King so he lowered his head and told him he understood and that his orders would be followed.

 **"Good"** Phobos said ending the conversation as he snapped his fingers and three servants began washing his hair.

As the hours passed Phobos became bored like every other day as he stared out of the glass window into his kingdom swallowed in darkness. A soldier interrupted his thoughts letting him know that Sir Cedric had returned with news on the battle. Phobos waved his hand signalling the soldier to leave. Phobos used his magic to place himself on the throne instead of walking down the halls. He hated walking down the hall that lead to the throne room. The sound of the heavy throne room doors opening caught his attention as Cedric and another loyal soldier who unlike the other two men did not pass for human at all. He was pale blue with white stone like objects protruding from his skin. He was massive in size and would strike fear in the heart of anyone who crossed him except Phobos of course.

 **"My Lord"** The creature said with a deep voice that echoed around the room.

Phobos nodded ackowledging his presence.

 **"Your report?"** Phobos questioned.

 **"The rebels attacked us before we could make it to the village. They also had assistance from the Guardians. I am afraid we have a spy within our ranks"** Cedric said as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 **"Yes. Well I trust you will handle it Sir Cedric"**

 **"Yes Lord Phobos I will take care of the matter"**

The blue creature stayed silent as the two men spoke and his brows creased in concern but instantly he forced his face into a neutral expression. He made mental notes of the conversation for later when he met up with Caleb.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Teranee and the other four Guardians flew through a portal back to their world as Will closed the portal behind them. All of the girls were out of breath and panting to catch their breath. During another mission in Meridien they ran into the tracker and barely escaped alive once again. Will sank down to her knees as the adrenaline was wearing down and reality began sinking in. Raising the Heart of Kandrakar there was a pink flash and all of the girls were wearing their normal clothing again.

 **"That was close"** Hay Lin sighed.

 **"Yeah a little too close if you ask me"** Cornelia huffed.

 **"Say have you guys noticed anything strange?"** Irma asked.

 **"Define strange"** Teranee sighed.

 **"I mean these attacks. When is the last time Phobos and his uglies destroyed a town? Not that it's a bad thing. Lately these attacks have been on open roads or in the forest. Call me crazy but I think Lord psycho is growing a conscious"** Irma added.

 **"That's true remember that little fight with Cedric? They didn't follow the rebels into the village during the retreat they just turned around and left"** Hay Lin said deep in thought.

 **"Yeah and right after that the rebels were attacked but it was when they were traveling down one of the roads through the forest"** Teranee said remembering the strange report Caleb told them at the Golden Dragon.

 **"It doesn't make sense. He has to be up to something"** Will said sternly.

 **"Maybe or maybe he's not as evil as we thought"** Teranee said timidly.

 **"Are you serious?"** Cornelia snorted. **"He tried to kill Elyon"**

 **"Yeah but that was before maybe he is coming around"** Teranee said.

 **"What's been up with you lately? You've been acting really weird not to mention the whole fashion thing though not that I'm complaining"** Cornelia said as she placed her hands on her hips.

 **"People change Cornelia it's apart of life"** Teranee said with an irritated expression.

 **"Why are you standing up for him?"** Cornelia asked angrily.

 **"Who says I'm standing up for him? I'm just saying maybe if you turned your focus off of yourself for a minute you would see that maybe Phobos is changing"** Teranee said boldly.

 **"If I didn't know any better I would think you like liked him or something"** Cornelia said with narrowed eyes in suspician.

 **"Whatever"** Teranee huffed and turned to leave the group.

 **"Teranee wait"** Will called after her.

 **"I'll catch up with you guys later"** Teranee sighed as she continued walking in the direction of her home.

 **"Do you guys believe me now something is definitely up with her"** Cornelia said although her face was still set in a scowl.

 **"Maybe she's right"** Irma said turning to face Will.

 **"Well whatever it is Teranee is our friend. Forcing her to tell us is only going to driver her away we just have to wait until she's ready"** Will sighed looking in the direction of their friend who could barely be seen at this point.

Teranee sighed in frustration as she entered her house.

 **"Hi honey"** Teranee's dad called as his eyes were glued to a basketball game playing on tv.

 **"Hey dad"** Teranee smiled weakly before heading to her room.

She closed her door and took a shower before changing into a pair of pajamas. She flopped on her bed with a deep sigh and flicked on her tv but she wasn't paying much attention to it. Soon she felt her eyes becoming heavy and gave into the relaxing feeling of sleep.

Soon Teranee was no longer laying in her bed but standing in an indoor garden. Cherry blossom petals floated around filling the air with a pleasant aroma. She took a deep breath before exploring the garden. She hummed quietly to herself as she ran her fingers over the petals of a rose.

 **"You are back"** A familiar voice said behind her.

She smiled before turning to face Phobos.

 **"Apparently so"** Teranee said.

 **"A shame. I was enjoying the quiet of my own mind"** He said with a sigh.

 **"And here I was thinking you missed me"** Teranee smirked before continuing further into the garden. Smiling at the soft footsteps signalling Phobos was following her.

 **"I thought we were at least friends by now"** Teranee said turning to face Phobos.

Phobos' brows knitted together but he did not respond. His thoughts flashed back to the numerous times he spent with Teranee in his music room. Him playing the piano while she sang and a few times he discovered her playing the violin on her own. He had tried to keep a distance from her but he could not stop himself there was some sort of pull he felt towards her. The small things like her smile or the way her laugh caused him to chuckle. She was incredibly intelligent that much was easy to tell but there was a fire within her that she kept hidden and the few times he caught a glimpse of it took the very breath from his body. He could no longer lie to himself and say that he did not feel anything for her and every moment he spent with her only multiplied those feelings. As she continued to walk ahead of him he took in her long wavy hair and small frame as her hips swayed. He placed his hands behind his back trying to resist the urge to touch her.

 **"What happened to the music room?"** Teranee questioned.

 **"Do you wish to return to the music room?"** Phobos asked.

 **"No just wondering"** She smiled.

 **"It is in another part of the castle"**

 **"Oh, right"** She said biting her lip trying to work up the courage to say what she was really thinking.

 **"I missed you"** She rushed feeling her cheeks burn from the confession.

Phobos smirked seeing the blush evident on her cheeks.

 **"Did you?"** He said looking disinterested.

Teranee nodded as her eyes searched his. Phobos could feel himself growing uncomfortable under her intense gaze and turned away but returned his gaze to hers once he felt her hand grab his wrist.

 **"Have you honestly not thought of me at all?"** She questioned feeling a little hurt.

Phobos had thought of her so much so that he could barely focus on the rebels or the Guardians. For the last two days his mind began wandering to the possibility of giving the throne to his sister Elyon, the rightful queen of Meridien. It would end all of this endless fighting and he could freely be with Teranee.

 **"Yes. I have"** He said focusing on a patch of wild flowers nearby.

 **"Then say it"** She pushed. **"Say that you have thought about me"**

He sighed.

 **"I have thought about you Teranee. More than I would like to admit"** He said in surrender.

 **"Me too. I think about you alot and a part of me wishes I could see you for real"**

 **"And you can not?"** He questioned suspiciously.

 **"I...well...I want to"**

 **"Someone is stopping you?"** He asked concerned.

 **"More like four"** She smirked.

 **"You are in danger?"** Phobos questioned turning his full attention to her.

 **"No. No I'm fine but if anyone found out well..."** She said with a deep sigh. **"They wouldn't understand"** She said taking a step closer to him.

His hand absentmindedly brushed across her cheek tucking her hair behind her ear.

 **"If they knew then you would be in danger"** He said in disappointment.

Teranee did not answer as she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her into a hug.

 **"If there was a way for us to be together would you wish to see me?"** Phobos questioned.

Teranee pushed gently away from him to stare up into his emerald eyes.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"If I knew there was a way for us to be together would you wish to see me?"** He repeated.

Teranee shook her head yes with a wide smile. Phobos smiled down on the beautiful girl in his arms. Slowly he slid a hand through her wavy hair as he pulled her face closer to his.

 **"Then we shall be together soon"** He said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Teranee was frozen in shock at first but soon her lips moved against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **"I love you Phobos"** She whispered before she felt a familiar pull and soon awoke in her bed.

Taranee looked around her room in confusion. All of the other times she was pulled out of the dream was because someone or something woke her up but this time there didn't seem to be anything that would have interrupted her sleep. She sighed in disappointment from being pulled away from Phobos especially when she confessed her love for him. Maybe it was for the best I mean she knew he cared for her but he never said anything about loving her. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Phobos awoke with a start.

 **"Taranee"** He called out but only rubbed his temples when he realized he was back in Meridien.

His mind flashed back to the kiss he shared with Teranee and the feeling of his blood running cold as her lips parted and four words he never expected to hear fell from them. If he had any doubts before that settled them and he knew what he had to do. He summoned a servant to sent word to Sir Cedric as he made his way to the throne room. He did not have to wait long when Sir Cedric came in and bowed respectfully to him. Phobos resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man who was so eager to please him. Phobos set his face in the menacing expression Cedric had become used to.

 **"The time has come Sir Cedric you are to collect my sister from Earth and bring her to Meridien"**

 **"My Lord this is months ahead of what we planned"** Cedric explained taken aback by his King's demand.

 **"Are you questioning my decision Sir Cedric?"** Phobos asked with a steely gaze.

 **"No my lord. I will handle it right away"** Cedric bowed before leaving with a scowl on his face.

Phobos sighed as he could not help but feel a sense of relief knowing that all of this would be over soon.


End file.
